The Girl Who Believed
by bklue18
Summary: All her life, she's been living with the dreams and stories about the adventures of the Doctor. People thinks she's a nutter and she is slowly agreeing with what they think. But, as she was about to give up on what she believes in, the Doctor drops in.
1. Hello! I'm The Doctor!

"So, that's the reason why these Angels are so special. They were found in the ruins of Pompeii. Untouched. Many would think it's the act of God, shielding them from getting harmed. Others just said that they were just hidden in the right place at the right time."

The professor looked across the room and sighed when he saw one of his students' hand shoot up.

"Yes, Miss Lee?"  
"How would they know? What if they had made their way by themselves to hide from the incoming lava?"

The professor sighed and responded exasperatedly, "Miss Lee, I do believe that the angels are statues and as such, it is highly impossible for them to move by themselves."

"She's such a nutter."  
"Loony Lee."

The professor looked at his students that seemed to have started laughing out loud at their own jokes and shook his head. Knowing that he couldn't possibly reign their attention back in at that the lecture was almost over, he dismissed the class.

"Not you, Miss Lee. I'd like to have a word with you."

As soon as the class cleared, she made her way down to his desk where her professor was waiting, concern etched on his face.

"Yes?" She said, "Do you want me to drop your class?"

Her professor looked shocked for a moment before he shook his head lightly.

"Of course not. You're doing quite well in my class. But… Jasmine, you have a very active imagination. I know so through your papers but it's starting to get a little out of hand… Talks of ancient artifacts that are not of this world and stone statues that move? I think you need to consider-"

"A shrink? You think I'm mad." She said

Her professor sighed, "No… I don't think you're mad… I just think you need to talk to someone."

Not wanting to engage in an argument with her professor that might potentially turn into her screaming at him, she kept quiet and nodded.

"I'll think about it." Jasmine said

Her professor smiled, "Good. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Jasmine nodded as she made her way out of the class room and out into the hallway. All her life, she's been told that she was weird or that she was a nutter. She had grown up believing in fairy tales just like ordinary kids but hers involved a person named, The Doctor. It always seemed like she knew his adventures very well. Every story she ever believed in, all came to her in a dream. A dream that always seemed real.

* * *

She turned into the library and sat down at the table right at the corner, away from everyone. She sank into her chair and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if her life would be different if she didn't believe in all those tales.

A few minutes passed and as she looked down, a red-headed girl with a blondish haired boy were sat in front of her, looking at her with smiles. Jasmine nearly fell out of her chair from the fright they caused her.

"Are you alright? We didn't mean to scare you." The girl said, in her Scottish accent  
"I told you it was a bad idea." The boy said

Regaining her composure, she looked at them and said, "Who-Who are you?"

"I'm Amy Pond. This here is Rory, my husband." The red-head said  
"We're sent here by The Doctor." Rory said  
"The-The Doctor?" Jasmine said

Amy smiled, "You're Jasmine Lee, right? The TARDIS brought us here."

"The TARDIS?" Jasmine said, not able to believe what she's hearing.

"Actually, you brought the TARDIS here…" Rory said  
"Me?" Jasmine said

Amy looked at Rory, "I think we better let the Doctor explain it to her."

The two of them got up and was on their way out. Amy stopped at the door way, realizing that Jasmine hadn't followed them.

She turned around, "Aren't you coming?"

Not really thinking too much, Jasmine quickly gathered her things and hopped off the chair. She hurriedly made her way over to Amy, who smiled at her. The three of them made their way out of the library building towards an empty parking lot, where a mysterious blue phone box stood.

"It's real." Jasmine whispered to herself  
"Well of course it's real! We traveled in that box!" Amy said

As Amy reached for the door, it opened and a brown-haired man popped his head out.

"Jasmine Lee! How nice to see you!" He said  
"You're real…" Jasmine said

He smiled, "Well of course I'm real! You believed, didn't you?"

Not adding anything to what he said, he opened the door wider and Amy walked in first.

Rory looked at Jasmine, "Go on in."

Jasmine hesitantly took a step forward and put one foot into the TARDIS. She couldn't believe her eyes. On the outside, the TARDIS looked small but on the inside, it's bigger. As she looked around, she couldn't help but feel her head getting lighter.

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" The Doctor said

Jasmine blinked back her tears of joy as she looked around and then at the Doctor.

"She's going to faint in 3… 2… 1."

As soon as the Doctor said one, Jasmine fell to the floor. Amy and Rory both looked at the unconscious girl in between them and didn't know what to do. As per his nurse instinct, Rory kneeled down and felt for her pulse.

"She's got a pulse." Rory said  
"But of course she's got a pulse, Rory! She only fainted, that's all." The Doctor said  
"Will she be alright?" Amy said

The Doctor stopped playing with his controls and looked at the two of them.

"She'll be alright. Her brain is just processing all that she's just seen. All this is quite overwhelming, even if it is for a girl who has believed in me all her life." The Doctor said  
"Alright then, Doctor… Where are we off to while we wait for her to wake up?" Amy asked, walking over to the controls.

The doctor grinned, "The lost city of Pompeii."


	2. Come Along, Lee

She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She knew this place from her dreams but never in a million years did she dream of seeing it up close and personal. It's real. This strange looking time machine that was bigger on the inside.

"Ah. You're awake."

She looked at the man standing at the controls, and she remembered what had happened before she lost consciousness.

"Doctor?"

He smiled happily, "Yes, yes. That's me. I'm the Doctor. Hello!"

Jasmine got up, off her feet and looked around the TARDIS.

"It's really bigger on the inside." She said  
"Yup!" The Doctor said, hitting a button on his console.

Jasmine shook her head a little as if to clear her mind, "Am I really in the TARDIS? I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Would you like me to give your arm a pinch?" The Doctor asked

She looked at him weirdly and he continued, "I thought that's what humans always do when they need a reality check."

"Y-Yes… But… I'm good." Jasmine replied

The Doctor smiled and went back to messing with his controls while Jasmine took in her surroundings. It's real. The TARDIS is real and she's in it. She often dreamed of the TARDIS in an all-seeing way but she had never dreamed of herself being in the blue phone box. She looked at the Doctor and she smiled, remembering the many dreams she's had of him with different faces.

"I like this face better." Jasmine said

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "Yes. I quite like this face too. Although my previous face scored better with the ladies. If you know what I mean."

He winked and Jasmine laughed a little.

"The bow tie looks good too. Bow ties are cool." Jasmine said

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and clapped his hands together, "Finally! Someone who understands! Bow ties are cool!"

He turned his head around and yelled, "Did you hear that, Amy Pond?! BOW TIES ARE COOL!"

Jasmine chuckled as he adjusted his bow tie in the mirror. She caught a look at The Doctor and almost instantly after touching his bow tie, he looked a little upset.

"Where's Amy and Rory?" Jasmine asked

The Doctor looked back at his console and hit a button, "I dropped them off."

"What do you mean you dropped them off? Why am I here? How did you find me?" Jasmine said

The Doctor turned to Jasmine and said, "Well, the TARDIS found you and it was time for Amy and Rory to go back home."

"Wait. What do you mean the TARDIS found me?" Jasmine said, confused

The Doctor turned to face her, "The TARDIS works in mysterious ways, Jasmine Lee."

"I know. I've seen it… In my dreams." Jasmine said  
"That you have. You're the girl who believed." The Doctor said

Jasmine sighed and sat at the chair by the console, "And I'm also the girl who nearly gave up believing."

She looked at the Doctor who was looking at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Before Amy and Rory came to pick me up at the library, my professor had a word with me. He said I was becoming far too creative for his class and I needed to tone it down. He even told me to go talk to someone." Jasmine said

She looked around the TARDIS as she stood up, "If only he could see this now. He'll be the one that needs to see a shrink!"

The Doctor smiled as a suppressed memory of his seemed to flash in his mind for a second before becoming sealed again. He shook his head slightly, causing Jasmine to look at him with concern.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" Jasmine asked  
"I'm fine. No worries." The Doctor replied

Thinking that it might have something to do with Amy and Rory, Jasmine kept quiet and tried to come up with another topic to talk about. Just as she was thinking, the TARDIS landed on the ground with a loud thud, causing Jasmine and the Doctor to fall onto the floor from their standing position due to the force.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked

Jasmine merely smiled as she stood back up with the help of the Doctor.

"Haven't you learnt how to properly land the TARDIS?" Jasmine asked

"I don't have any problems landing my TARDIS!" The Doctor replied, "I think it's just fine landing like this!"

Jasmine chuckled and knowing that they have stopped traveling, she slowly walked to the doors of the TARDIS and opened it. She popped her head out and looked around before fully stepping out of the TARDIS. She looked around and couldn't believe her eyes.

They've arrived in the lost city of Pompeii.

"No way." Jasmine said

"Oh, yes way! The lost city of Pompeii! Long gone but their ruins and people still remain…"

Jasmine turned around to see the doctor looking a little lost for a second before he snapped out of it and looked around.

"What are we doing here in Pompeii?" Jasmine asked

She looked at the Doctor and as if being able to read his mind, it clicked in her head.

"The angels…" Jasmine said

The Doctor smiled, "Yes, Jasmine Lee. The angels. Weeping Angels to be exact."

"So, it's really them? I just thought it's my imagination getting the better of me." Jasmine said

The Doctor looked at her, "Not everything is from our imagination."

She looked around, "So how do we find them?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Don't know. They usually find us."

"Well, that makes it pretty easy, right? We're the only ones here." Jasmine said

She didn't hear him respond to her question, so she turned around to see him looking out at a distance.

"Or… Maybe not." He said

In the distance, he spotted a bus coming towards their location and they backed away just as it pulled up in front of them. A pretty blonde came out of the vehicle, taking her sunglasses off in the process.

"Hello! Are you two the new recruits?" She asked

Jasmine looked at the Doctor who looked back at her before pulling out his psychic paper.

He flashed it at her, "Yes, we are."

"Wonderful! I'm Holly Tellings. The assistant to Professor Ashburn down at the excavation site. He told me to come out to find you two. Hop on!"

With that said, Holly climbed back onto the bus with Jasmine and the Doctor following after her. The two of them took the first available seats they saw just as the bus pulled away from the TARDIS.

"Will the TARDIS be alright?" Jasmine asked  
"Oh, it will be fine. Nobody suspects a police box." The Doctor replied

Jasmine smiled and nodded as the bus left the TARDIS behind, bringing them towards the entrance into the city of Pompeii.

* * *

The bus pulled up near the entry and the three of them got out just as the bus driver did.

"You can go for your break now, Alex." Holly said

He nodded as he pulled out the keys in the ignition and got out, closing the door to the front seat of the bus.

"Wow." Jasmine said under her breath

Looking into the city, the majestic structure of Pompeii remained. Time stood still within the walls of Pompeii. Untouched but tragic. Jasmine felt The Doctor stand next to her.

She looked at him, "It's not your fault."

He looked into the city, "But I single-handedly caused the destruction of this city."

"But it happened in history. There was nothing you could do." Jasmine said  
"Yeah…" He said, under his breath

"Pretty isn't it? Even with the loss of so many lives, the city still manages to look so beautiful." Holly said, standing next to them.

She looked at the both of them, "Well, come on! Professor Ashburn's waiting for you."

Holly led them towards one of the empty houses and they were surprised to see how 'at home' this Professor Ashburn had made the place.

"Professor Ashburn, these are the 2 new recruits." Holly said, excitedly.

The middle aged man turned around and flashed his charming smile.

"Very nice to meet you two. I'm Professor Ashburn." He said

The Doctor smiled, "I'm the Doctor and this is Jasmine Lee."

"Hi.." Jasmine said, hesitantly.

Professor Ashburn looked at him, "Just the Doctor? No name or surname?"

The Doctor smiled, "Nope. Just the Doctor."

"Alright then… With the two of you added, we can start the briefing now." Professor Ashburn said

As he turned around to walk into another room, Jasmine looked at the Doctor who looked at her.

"Is it just me or does he look exactly like the actor who plays Gilderoy Lockhart?" Jasmine said  
"Well, I do believe we're looking at a splitting image of him. Making this a whole lot more interesting." The Doctor said

Holly turned around, "Aren't you coming?"

"Yes, we are." The Doctor said

He walked on ahead while Jasmine stayed where she was. This is it. She was about to embark on an adventure with The Doctor. The one that had always been in her dreams. But, she wasn't dreaming anymore. This is reality.

The Doctor stopped a few steps away and said, "Come along, Lee."

Hearing those words, Jasmine merely smiled as she ran a few steps ahead to join him as they headed into the next room.


	3. And Then It Appears

The Doctor stood by the corner of the room and Jasmine stood beside him. Professor Ashburn walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat before he began.

"You have all been selected to join me on an adventure to discover the amazing city of Pompeii." Professor Ashburn said

He walked over to a map that was stuck to the wall and continued.

"You are all here to be my assistants as we uncover the secrets of Pompeii." He said, "Magnificent things that you cannot see in the museum… Yet."

He smiled, "This is a journey for both you and me. And I hope that you'll put in the same amount of effort as I put in for this excavation."

Professor Ashburn looked at his assistants and said, "Are there any questions?"

The Doctor immediately raised his hands, "Oh! Over here! Yes, yes! I have a question!"

"Yes, Doctor?" Professor Ashburn said  
"Ehm… Exactly what have you uncovered already?" The Doctor asked

Professor Ashburn smiled widely, "I'm so glad you asked that question. Come on everyone, I'll show you.

* * *

Professor Ashburn led the group out of the room and walked towards a huge tent that was obviously built to house something big. Right in the centre of the huge tent sat a bunker. Professor Ashburn stood right in front of it and waited to make sure everyone was in the tent before he began.

"Now, what you're about to see in here are the fruits of my labor." He said, "To ensure that they stay in tip top condition, this bunker is locked airtight and set to prevent them from any changes to their structure or possibly from crumbling."

He looked at Holly, "If you please."

Holly nodded and walked over to hand the professor a remote. He hit a button on the remote and the shades covering the window of the bunker raised up.

Artifacts of various kinds crowded the bunker, making it almost impossible for anyone to count. Jasmine and The Doctor both looked at them in awe until something caught Jasmine's sight.

With hands covering the face, Jasmine didn't need to think twice about just what she had seen. She nudged The Doctor two times before whispering his name.

"Doctor?" Jasmine said

He turned to look at where Jasmine was looking but now, the Angel had a different pose. It's hands were not covering it's face anymore.

"Jasmine… Did you blink?" The Doctor asked  
"I-I think so." Jasmine replied  
"Stay calm. Keep your eyes on it and don't blink." The Doctor replied

Jasmine nodded, "I'll try…"

Just as The Doctor was about to pull out his screwdriver, Professor Ashburn hit another button on his remote control and the shades closed. As soon as it closed fully, Jasmine felt relieved and blinked.

The Doctor turned to look at Jasmine, "How many of them did you see in there?"

"One. I only saw that one Angel at the back." Jasmine said  
"When you first looked at it, what was it doing?" The Doctor asked  
"It had its hands covering its face." Jasmine replied

The Doctor looked a distant away and said, "It means that it hasn't struck at all or it had struck before getting stuck inside that bunker."

Jasmine looked at The Doctor, "What are we going to do, Doctor?"

"Since it's locked in that bunker, I don't think it will be moving anytime soon." The Doctor said  
"But that's only one Angel. What if there are more out there?" Jasmine asked  
"Good point. We will need to find them and ask them what they're doing..." The Doctor said  
"Why don't we talk to Holly? She should know more about what's in the bunker and where they found it." Jasmine said

The Doctor turned to Jasmine, "Fantastic idea, Jasmine! We should find Holly."

He turned to walk further into the tent when Jasmine stopped him.

"Uh, Doctor? I think Holly went that way." Jasmine said, pointing at the entrance of the tent.

The Doctor adjusted his tweed jacket and said, "Right you are."

Jasmine chuckled to herself as she followed The Doctor out of the tent and back towards the building to find Holly.


	4. In Search For Angels

The Doctor and Jasmine eventually found Holly at the entrance of the city, where they had been earlier when they arrived.

"Holly!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Jolly Holly! You must get that a lot, don't you?"

Holly looked at the Doctor strangely and shook her head, "No… You're actually the only person who has ever called me that."

The Doctor's smile disappeared, "Oh.."

Holly looked at the Doctor and Jasmine, "Is there something I can help you with?"

The Doctor clapped his hands together, "Oh! Yes! Yes, there is!"

"Is it about the program?" Holly asked

"Kind of?" Jasmine replied, "We actually had some questions about the artefacts that the Professor collected in that bunker."

"What do you want to know?" Holly said  
"We want to know where they came from." The Doctor said  
"Some of the artifacts were found in and around Pompeii." Holly said  
"What about the angel?" Jasmine asked

"Well.. That was the Professor's personal discovery." Holly said, "No one went with him on that trip."

Jasmine and the Doctor both thought they had hit a dead end when Holly looked around them before leaning in closer to the two of them.

"But, the driver who brought him there said that the Professor had gone to Mount Vesuvius." Holly said  
"The volcano?" Jasmine asked

Holly nodded, "That very one which erupted."

"Isn't that volcano still active?" Jasmine asked  
"It is. But it has been docile for a long time." The Doctor replied

Just then, someone came out from the entryway to take a smoke and Holly resumed her normal posture.

"I should be going now." Holly said

She gave two of them a nod and hurriedly went back to one of the empty houses, presumably back to where the Professor was.

Jasmine looked at the Doctor, "Off to the volcano, then?"

The Doctor grinned, "Oh, you're a clever one, aren't you?"

"But do you think we should be going on our own?" Jasmine asked, "Shouldn't we get someone to join us?"

The Doctor smiled, "It's all part of the fun, Lee."

* * *

The Doctor and Jasmine chose to walk towards the volcano instead of getting a transport to take them there.

As they walked, Jasmine decided to talk about something to drown out the sound of their feet against the sandy road.

"So… What happened to Amy and Rory?" Jasmine asked  
"They are in a safe place." The Doctor replied  
"What do you mean?" Jasmine said

The Doctor stopped walking for a while and looked at the ground for a while. Jasmine stopped beside him and for a moment, it seemed to her that the Doctor was in a distant place. She could even see a flicker of pain and anguish in his eyes. But it all disappeared after a few seconds.

The Doctor looked at her, "We are on the right path!"

He resumed walking so fast that Jasmine had to run a few steps after him to keep up.

"You have encountered the Weeping Angels before…" Jasmine said, "Was it difficult to fight them?"

The image of Amy and Rory came into his mind and the Doctor hurriedly hid them away to reply Jasmine's question without revealing anything from that time.

Just as he was about to reply her question, the Doctor heard something behind him and stopped Jasmine from walking further.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked

The Doctor turned his head slightly towards Jasmine and said, "There is something or someone behind us."

He reached into his jacket pocket as he continued, "What I am going to do next is very important. When I count to 3, we will both turn around and I want you to keep your eyes open for as long as you can."

Jasmine nodded as she took in the Doctor's instructions. He slowly pulled out his sonic screwdriver and looked at Jasmine.

"Ready?"


	5. Into The Cave We Go

The Doctor hit the button on his sonic screwdriver, powering it up. But just before it could scan whatever it was that was before them, a flashlight shone in his and Jasmine's face.

"Doctor?"  
"Oh! Jolly Holly!"

Holly looked at the Doctor and Jasmine before saying, "What are the two of you doing here?"

"We're doing a bit of walking." Jasmine said  
"Yes… That's right! Walking! Need to stretch these babies." The Doctor said, pointing at his feet.  
"Right…" Holly said

She looked at the Doctor curiously before Jasmine spoke.

"So… What are you doing here?" Jasmine asked Holly

For a second or two, Holly looked a little surprised but regained her normal expression.

"Uh… I-I was just taking a walk too." Holly said  
"You were?" Jasmine asked

Holly looked at the Doctor and Jasmine before letting out a sigh.

"No." Holly said, "I was going to meet someone."

"Who?" The Doctor asked  
"Professor Ashburn's driver." Holly replied  
"And you were planning to begin on a new expedition without him?" Jasmine said

"No…" The Doctor said, looking intently at Holly, "She's looking for answers."

Holly looked at the Doctor, "I-I just need to know where it came from."

Jasmine turned to the Doctor, "What do you mean looking for answers?"

"The Angel statue." Holly said, "I know you're going to think I sound crazy but... I've seen it move before."

She continued, "I thought it was my eyes playing tricks on me since I had been spending all night doing inventory for the professor. But I knew it moved."

"What moved?" Jasmine asked, "It's hands?"

Holly shook her head, "No... It's not the hands... It moved from its original position by the front of the glass."

"How do you know?" Jasmine asked  
"Because I'm the only one that gets access to the artefacts besides Professor Ashburn." Holly replied  
"And you're sure it moved on it's own?" The Doctor asked  
"Yes." Holly said  
"So the place where it stood today wasn't it's original position?" Jasmine asked

"Nope." Holly replied, "That's why I need to find some plausible reasons for it moving."

She looked at them, "You believe me, don't you?"

"I can't say we completely agree with you..." The Doctor said, "But we'll always be of assistance to anyone who needs it."

Jasmine looked at the Doctor, wondering why he was lying to Holly. But, no matter how she tried to read his expression, she got nothing.

Holly gave the both of them a grateful smile before looking at her watch, "We better move if we want to be back by morning."

* * *

The three of them continued on the path towards Mount Vesuvius. Instead of heading for the mouth of the volcano, Holly led them to a cave by the corner.

"This way." Holly said

The Doctor and Jasmine followed after her without questions. She eventually stopped walking when she spotted a guy who had his back turned to them.

"Damien." Holly called out

The guy turned around and was about to wave when he saw the Doctor and Jasmine behind her.

"Holly…" Damien said, "Uh... You didn't tell me you were bringing guests."

Holly looked at the two of them behind her, before looking back at Damien.

"They're not exactly guests…" Holly said, "They're here to help me."

Damien looked suspiciously at them before putting his hand out to the Doctor, "I'm Damien."

The Doctor smiled as he took a hold of Damien's hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Damien!" The Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor and this is Jasmine!"

"Doctor? Doctor what?" Damien asked

The Doctor laughed a little, "Doctor what? Ha! That's something new!"

He nudged Jasmine, "Doctor what instead of the usual Doctor who? Ha!"

"He's just the Doctor." Holly replied  
"Right…" Damien said  
"So… Is this where Professor Ashburn told you to drop him?" Jasmine asked, changing topic.

Damien looked at the entrance of the cave, "Yup. This is it."

"Did you go in with him?" Jasmine asked

Damien shook his head, "Nope. He was kinda secretive about it. He let me escort him here and told me to leave when we reached the entrance."

"How did he carry those artefacts out then?" Jasmine asked  
"Well… We'll have to find out, don't we?" The Doctor said

He took out his sonic screwdriver and used it to scan the entrance of the cave.

Holly looked at Jasmine, "What's he doing?"

"Uh… He's just checking the temperature." Jasmine said, mentally scolding herself for choosing a pretty dumb reason as an excuse.

The three of them stood looking at the Doctor do his thing and when the Doctor realized that they were just standing behind him, he turned around.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" The Doctor asked  
"We're going in?" Damien asked

"Yes, we are." Holly replied, "That's what we are here for, right?"

Damien looked at Holly, "A-Are you sure? None of us have gone in before."

Holly took out a hand-drawn map from her backpack, "I copied this from the Professor's notebook."

"How do you know it's the right map for this cave?" Damien asked  
"Because I'm his assistant." Holly replied  
"Okay..." Damien said

Holly looked at Damien, "Look. You said you would accompany me for this. We're not taking anything so you wouldn't get in trouble with the Professor."

Damien looked at Holly and then at the map in her hand before he sighed.

"Fine." He said, "Let's go."

Together, Damien and Holly walked into the cave, pass the Doctor.

"So, I assume we're following them?" Jasmine asked

The Doctor grinned, "What do you think?"

Jasmine merely shook her head as she followed after the Doctor as they both entered the cave, behind Damien and Holly.


End file.
